Along the Gallery
by talkstopaintings
Summary: A collection of little Elsanna drabbles set in various verses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was asked by a follower if I could upload all of my tumblr drabbles to FFNet for easier access. The majority of these drabbles are stand-alone prompts, but there are some that are connected. They're set in multiple verses, both canon-verse and AU, some where Anna and Elsa are related and some where they're not. The order of which they will be uploaded is purely chronological order. I'll be uploading them at a steady, but slow pace so I don't spam all of my followers with email notifications.

**Setting: **Canonverse, post-movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Travel<strong>

As Queen she should have expected she'd need to travel overseas at one point. That didn't mean she had to _like_ the idea of it however. Nearing four years and she still had trouble looking at ships and the vast wide ocean without feeling a sense of loss and regret.

Elsa took in a deep breath, willing her heartbeat to slow. It wouldn't do good to freeze the fjord once again.

"Your Majesty, are you ready to board?"

The Queen's eyes snapped open and she glanced at the harbormaster.

He was a large man with broad shoulders and biceps the size of barrels. However his wrinkled face belied a kind and gentle nature. He gave her an understanding and reassuring smile.

Elsa forced herself to smile back in return. "Yes Captain. When do we leave?"

He hummed and looked over her shoulder, his smile morphing into one of sheer amusement. "As soon as the young Princess has finished emptying her bowels I believe."

Elsa started and glanced over her shoulder.

Anna stood several meters away, her back turned to them. She had a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her stomach. Even from this distance, Elsa could see her normally tanned skin had taken on a sickly green, pale hue.

_It's nice to know I'm not the only one having trouble here._

As horrible as the thought sounded, Elsa felt a wave of relief spread over her. Even sick, Anna somehow managed to cheer her spirits. The Queen nodded to the harbormaster and said, "Alert the crew that the Princess and I will be boarding in fifteen, Sir Rikard. Now, if you'd excuse me for a moment, I think I must attend to my sister."

He nodded at her and bowed deeply before heading up to the deck. Elsa watched him go for a moment before turning on her heel and striding quickly to Anna's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gently taking Anna's arm and steadying her.

Anna's eyes rolled to her and she gave her sister a slightly disbelieving look. Elsa giggled and kissed her cheek. "Alright, not the best question to ask."

"I don't like ships," Anna mumbled. She turned to look out to the ocean before turning right back, face completely green. Elsa winced as her younger sister emptied her breakfast into the water.

_Is it the ships or the ocean that bothers you?_

She didn't dare voice her concern. The both of them were still too new and too hesitant to talk about certain subjects. Instead, she simply said, "You'll be fine."

A dark look crossed Anna's face and when Elsa realized what she said, she tightened her grip on Anna's shoulders.

"We'll _both_ be fine." She prayed her younger sister wouldn't hear the edge of worry in her voice.

Anna stared at her for a moment, teal eyes searching. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Then, the princess exhaled and nodded.

"Right, we'll be fine. We can do this together."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Number two.

**Setting: **Modern Urban Fantasy AU. Unrelated.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Runes<strong>

"Okay, done!"

Anna jumped back and observed her handiwork. A large grin threatened to split her face in two when she noticed that, despite her earlier worries, every rune was perfectly formed and united.

She wiped her hands on her jeans, getting white smudges all over them, but she didn't care.

She'd been planning this for _months_.

What could possibly go wrong?

_I could summon the wrong demon, end up with my head lopped off, and be on the first one-way trip to Hell! Don't fuck this up Anna!_

The redhead took a deep breath and mentally went over everything. Runes? Check. Space? Check. Sacrifice?

She glanced over her shoulder at her bag, the backpack filled to the brim with food; fruits, sweets, and dry meats.

Check.

Yeah, nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.

Anna squealed and bounced on her feet. "Alright, all set! Let's get this party started!"

Grabbing her book from the floor, she began to recite the incantation:

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

The words flowed from her mouth easily and the air around her began to chill. As she grew closer and closer to the climax, a mist swirled around her feet, growing steadily larger. Still singing, Anna glanced around the cave, a shiver running up her spine as she noticed frost crawling up the walls.

The runes before her glowed a vibrant blue and frozen fractals spread outward from the center.

Anna's teethed chattered violently and she gripped her book harder as a loud wind blew over her.

"_Beware the frozen hea-"_

A white light exploded from the runes and she was flung back with such a force that her ears rung in pain.

_Oh god I fucked up! I fucked up badly!_

Spots of color danced before her eyes and Anna let out a groan. "Ow, my back," she whimpered.

She was only vaguely aware of the stillness of the cave.

But she couldn't ignore the deathly cold that suddenly seized her heart.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

_You think genius?!_

"Um, excuse me?"

Anna blinked. The blurred shapes before her slowly came into focus. From the looks of it, she still had her head on. However, the runes she had taken pain-staking hours to write were unsalvageable, the entirety of her work covered in frost.

And in the center of everything, wearing nothing but a sheer, sparkling blue dress—was her mind deceiving her or was that thing made out of ice?—was

a woman that looked to be around _her_ age.

Anna gaped, eyes taking in the crown of white-gold hair, slim legs, and (fearful?) blue eyes.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" the woman asked, hands wringing together.

She didn't _look_ like a demon. _Did I summon an angel instead?_

Anna fumbled for her backpack, rummaging mindlessly through its contents. She jumped a bit when the blonde snapped her head to follow the trail of her hand. Slowly, Anna extracted a candy bar.

"Um, do ice demons like chocolate?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Number three.

**Setting: **Canonverse, post-movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Stalk<strong>

In her darkest moments, she never could quite rid herself of her guilt and shame. Try as she might, one didn't simply stop having insecurities and doubts, even with the force of love to aid her.

The memory stalked her like a prowling cat, its shadow the deep rumble of a hunter's growl. Like a vulnerable, tiny mouse, she felt trapped against the corner of her dreams.

Always reaching, always crying.

_"Anna!"_

Elsa jerked awake, chest heaving. Her hair was plastered to her face in a rare sheen of sweat. When her fingers twitched, she felt the tell-tale smoothness of her ice.

_Another nightmare._

She'd been plagued by them for weeks. She had thought they would dissipate after everything that occurred. She had reconnected with Anna, brought back summer to Arendelle, and took her place as Queen.

However, if anything, her nightmares had _increased_ in occurrences.

Where once it had been a single memory to stalk her in her sleep, now it felt like an entire pride of demons laying in wait in her dreams.

Anna freezing to death in their mother's arms as they raced to the trolls. Anna being devoured by wolves as she climbed towards the North Mountain. Anna collapsing with an icicle piercing her heart, her blood staining the grounds of her palace. Anna as still as the eternal ice that consumed her, eyes wide in horror as Death grasped her in His cold hands.

_Anna, Anna, Anna!_

Elsa groaned and shut her eyes, laying an arm across them. She let out a choked sob, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to burst. _It's okay. It's okay. Anna's not dead. She's fine. She's sleeping in her room right now. She's in no danger and you know it. Calm down, Elsa._

She let out a shuddering breath and sat up. When she opened her eyes and straightened her back, the entire room was covered in ice. Elsa clenched the sheets and they crinkled loudly, white flakes rising from the sudden twist.

_Control it._

Elsa exhaled again, her breathing steadier now. She waved her hand and like the magic that was instilled in her soul, the frost melted.

The shadows stayed however.

The Queen shivered and rose from her bed. She would not be sleeping again tonight so she saw no reason to stay within the constraining walls of her room.

Her footsteps drummed in her ears as she crossed to the door. The hair on the nape of her neck rose as she fumbled with the lock and slipped out. As she scurried down the hall, a movement in the dark caught her eye.

"Who's there?!"

"Elsa?"

Elsa blinked and lowered her hands, heart jumping in relief.

"Anna, what are you doing out of bed?"

Anna rubbed one eye and yawned. "S-something woke me up. I don't know what but…" The princess dropped her arm to the side and peered at her, teal eyes sleepy and worried. "I needed to see you."

Elsa gripped the skirt of her nightgown and looked over her shoulder.

The long hallway was bathed with little moonlight.

"Elsa?"

The Queen shivered and moved to Anna's side, turning her in the opposite direction.

"Let's go back to your room."

For her part, Anna didn't press. She merely nodded and laced their fingers together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Number four.

**Setting: **Modern AU. Unrelated.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Roses<strong>

Anna shifted the bouquet of roses in her arms. The deep red petals tickled her nose and the pleasant, sweet fragrance teased her senses. She tilted the card in her hand again, making sure she had the right address.

1321 Arendelle Manor.

Yes, she definitely had the right address.

_Manor? This is more like a castle!_

Anna looked up at the huge iron gates and gulped. Of all the people that Summers Flower Arrangement had available, it had to be her that got tasked with delivering flowers to this place?

_Somebody up there hates me._

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, steeled her nerves, and approached the intercom. She pressed it and there was a moment of static, followed by an older man's voice.

"State your business."

"Uh, flowers for, uh-" she quickly glanced down at the card, "Elsa Arendelle?"

There was a short click.

"Miss Arendelle does not accept gifts. Please leave the premises."

_I haven't even stepped inside and I already screwed up!_

"Wait, wait! It was sent from Hans Westergard! Of Southern Isles Corporation!" she said frantically, clutching the bouquet. Her boss would kill her if she failed this assignment and she couldn't afford to lose another job. "Please. T-they're roses. Really red ones!"

There was a distinct groan on the other end and she heard muttering in the background before the man sighed in defeat. "Very well, move to the front door and please keep your feet off the grass."

Anna cheered and bounced in place as the iron gates opened before her. She ran as quickly as her feet could take her. Up close, the manor and its large oaken doors were intimidating and any previous delight she had was sapped from her quickly.

_Is it possible for houses to look so cold?_

The doors were swung open and Anna jumped. A portly man dressed in a servant's outfit greeted her. He had a stern expression, but when he noticed her clear anxiety, he smiled.

"Flowers for Elsa Arendelle. From Hans Westergard," Anna said, holding out the bouquet with trembling fingers.

_I already said that didn't I?_

The man chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but then-

"Kai? Who's at the door?"

A bell-like voice, soft and demure rose up from the interior of the manor. Anna's heart lurched up her throat when she saw a pair of slim legs descend the marble staircase from behind the gentleman.

Kai looked over his shoulder. "A gift from Sir Hans, milady. Roses."

A woman with platinum-blonde hair and a complexion so pale Anna wondered if she was a ghost appeared. The cool expression in her eyes only served to enhance their bright blue color. Anna felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Hans is nothing if not persistent," the lady said. She kept her tone neutral so Anna guessed she wasn't exactly ecstatic about receiving such a gift.

When the woman turned her eyes on her, Anna thought she would drop dead.

The redhead gulped and held out the flowers again. "Roses for Elsa Arendelle," she squeaked.

Elsa smiled slightly and took the flowers. "Thank you. Kai, please retrieve my wallet and I'll pay this lovely young woman myself."

Kai nodded and walked off.

Anna swallowed and her legs trembled when Elsa continued to gaze at her and her smile grew tender.

_Roses for love, of all things._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Number five.

**Setting: **Canonverse, post-movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Dragon<strong>

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?!"

"It's dangerous."

"No, climbing up the North Mountain was dangerous. This couldn't be further from the truth!"

"Anna, you know I don't have full mastery of my powers yet."

"You've been practicing though and you haven't caused an accident in weeks! Elsa, you've gotten really, really good at controlling your powers! Maybe it's time you tried something bigger?"

Elsa unwrapped her arms from around her torso and winced. What Anna said was true, she had been practicing. However, the idea of creating something so large and alive unsettled her. Olaf and Marshmallow had been created in the moment. What her dear sister was asking of her would need conscious decision. Elsa wrung her hands together and looked at Anna.

Her sister's teal eyes were wide with excitement, hands balled into fists and she fidgeted in place. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth in that cute expression she did whenever Elsa used her magic.

_Anna trusts me. I just need to trust myself._

The Queen exhaled. "Alright."

"Yes! I love you!" Anna exclaimed, throwing herself at Elsa and pulling her into a tight hug, placing a sloppy, wet kiss upon her cheek.

Elsa giggled despite her twisting stomach and returned Anna's affection with a kiss of her own, brushing her lips on the princess's forehead.

"Step back. I'm going to need space and promise you'll take cover if you think anything will go wrong." She clutched Anna's hands in her own, giving her sister a firm look.

Anna snorted and blew her fringe out of her face. "I will, I will, I promise." The princess brought Elsa's hands up to her lips and kissed them. "But nothing will happen, I'm sure of it."

Elsa smiled softly and shooed her sister to the side. Then, she concentrated.

She brought her hands up and searched the crevices of her soul, urging the magic that lay deep within her to rise from its depths and travel to her fingertips. It buzzed underneath her skin and she opened her palms, directing them to the snowy ground before her.

_Concentrate. Don't be afraid. Think of Anna._ Elsa inhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes._Anna._

The snow and ice shifted and swirled before her. She instructed the hide to be formed from thick layers of snow, she urged each scale to be coated with ice, she told the magic within her to create structure, to give the being legs, arms, claws, eyes, and wings, and she commanded life into the beast.

With a ferocious roar that shook the air, the dragon took shape. It flapped its newly grown wings and looked around. Elsa took the time to admire her creation's perfection. Its hide was a pure white and the spikes along its body glinted in the daylight. It was several feet tall and long, towering over the trees of the garden.

"He's gorgeous!" Anna squealed, rushing to her side.

Elsa chuckled and kissed her sister's cheek. "I'm glad you like him."

"Like him? I love him!" Anna approached the snow dragon without fear, a look of wonder on her face. "Hello," she whispered, holding out a hand.

The dragon turned to her and sniffed her extended palm. It opened its jaws wide and Elsa felt her heart jump.

_Oh, no, Anna!_

And promptly licked Anna's face with a large, forked blue tongue. Anna squealed and laughed as the beast nudged her onto the floor and covered her body in sweeping tongue brushes. Elsa exhaled in relief.

"Elsa, he's perfect!" Anna cried, giggling.

Elsa giggled and watched quietly. _Of course he is. I made him from you._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Number six.

**Setting: **Modern AU. Related.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Stars<strong>

For years the one constant comfort in her life had been the simple fact that they both lived underneath the same sky. No matter how far Elsa and her father moved across the world, she could still look up and stare at the same stars as Anna.

Elsa pulled her light sweater closer and shifted the telescope. There was no one else on this hill top except her, but she didn't feel the usual loneliness that accompanied her.

"Elsa, you ready?" a voice asked from her pocket.

Elsa grinned and pulled out her phone, holding it up to her ear. She tilted her head back, examining the placement of the stars above her. "I was born ready," she said, quoting the oft-mentioned saying from her baby sister.

"Yeah you have better been! We've been waiting for this event for ages!" Anna said on the other line and Elsa heard the distinct sound of teeth chattering.

"Are you cold? Don't tell me you forgot a jacket again," the blonde said, fingers tweaking the telescope again.

"No, it's just that Kristoff's rooftop is like ice! I swear he keeps blocks of it somewhere in his apartment!" the redhead grumbled.

Elsa hummed in response and began to lay out the checkered blanket she had brought for the night. "If it gets too cold for you, then go back home. You don't have to do this, I know astronomy has never been your thing," she said, brow pinching in worry when she thought of her baby sister shivering in the States. Norway was colder, but she had always been more resilient to it than her sunshine-filled sibling.

Anna huffed and grumbled, "No way. We've planned this for moments. I'm not moving an inch, even if a blizzard comes out of nowhere."

"I hope that doesn't happen." Elsa sat down on the blanket and tilted her telescope, peering into it. "Last time it got cold, you ended up with a severe fever and Mama made me promise to make you go home if you tried to stay out again." She still felt guilty upon recalling Anna's strained, hoarse voice.

"I'm at Kristoff's so nothing like that is going to happen."

Elsa was about to reply, to say that Anna always managed to get into trouble, no matter how hard she tried not to when her baby sister gasped into the phone. The blonde jerked back, grinning and eyes lighting up as a shower of stars descended from the night sky.

"Elsa, look, look, it started!"

"I see it Anna, it's beautiful," she breathed. Her fingers tightened around the phone and she brought it closer to her ear. The far off trails of light made her feel nostalgic.

"I wish I could watch it with you," Anna mumbled.

Elsa blinked and her eyes prickled. "You are watching it with me," she whispered.

There was silence for a long moment. The tiny stars blinked in and out of view.

"I meant right next to you. Not here, but _with_ you," her sister said.

Elsa swallowed around the thick lump in her throat. "I know."

"I miss you."

Elsa clutched the phone with an iron grip. "I miss you too."

The stars above her had never felt more far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Number seven. The following prompts were the original inspiration for Sunshine. While some things will be similar in Sunshine as they are here, some things will deviate. Just something I'd like you all to know. But enjoy some slight, sneak peeks for Sunshine's future!

**Setting: **Modern Au. Related.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Loser<strong>

With a headache the size of Jupiter's moon, a throat drier than the Savannah Deserts, and the coordination of a 21-year-old, Anna Summers currently felt like the biggest loser in all of Yensid Academy.

The redhead groaned and tried to pick herself off the floor of her living room. Her hand pressed against something wet and she slipped, face crashing back into the wooden planks.

"Aw, fuck. Don't tell me I touched-" one teal eye peeked open and stared at the pool of indiscernible green gunk. Anna groaned again. "Yeah, I did."

She hissed and propped herself up. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she clutched her head; thankfully with the hand that wasn't dripping in vomit.

_Am I still wearing clothes?_ A quick glance down confirmed it. _Yes! Still have my shit on._She didn't care what anyone said, streaking was _not_ fun.

"Now, bathroom," Anna grumbled and rose to her feet. She fought hard not to slip on the floor again, feet sliding once or twice as she made her way down the hall. _Why do we have such a big dorm? I swear it wasn't this huge last night._

At last she made it to the sink and began to wash off the vomit on her hand. She shivered in disgust and scrubbed soap frantically onto her fingers, then splashed her face. A distinct ringing startled her.

"What, phone, where?" Anna whirled around and noticed her cell lying in the middle of the tub. _Genius Anna._ _Host a party soon as you turn 21, get drunk off your ass, and lose your phone in the bath tub. I hope that's not Elsa._

Click.

"Hello?"

"ANNA VIOLA ARENDELLE-SUMMERS!"

Of course it had to be Elsa. Anna winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you?!" her sister shrieked on the other end.

"Uh, ten minutes?" Anna guessed weakly, beginning to sweat. She was royally screwed.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO HANG YOU BY YOUR BRAIDS OUT THE WINDOW!"

_More like royally fucked. And not the good kind either._ Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and mumbled, "Does this mean you'll be home from your business trip soon?" Even if it meant facing her sister's rare, icy wrath, she would still rather have Elsa there with her. Preferably without being hung by the window though.

"I'm right outside the door!" Elsa growled. There was a heavy thump from the apartment hallway.

_Time for this peasant to plead her case to the Queen!_ Anna rushed out of the bathroom, hearing Elsa's heels clacking against the floor, hot on her tail. The redhead vaulted over a lone chair in the hallway and dashed into her bedroom, hearing the beast behind her roar (it was really more like angry, high-pitched squeaks, but in her current state they sounded much more terrifying).

Anna grabbed the lone snowman plushie off of her bed and held it up as a shield just as Elsa tackled her to the floor. She yelped in pain as two hands with perfectly manicured fingernails grabbed her ears.

"Ow, ow, ow! Elsa I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all that drinking to get out of hand!"

"Not good enough! Do you have any idea how worried I was when Kristoff told me you were hosting a party?!"

"It's not like anyone even came!"

Elsa stopped and drew back, confused.

Anna rubbed her sore ears. "I'm the campus's biggest loser. Kristoff had work so I just drank by myself," she grumbled. Then, deflated, she added, "I missed you."

Elsa's cold eyes softened. "Oh Anna, I wasn't gone for long."

"Long enough," the redhead said. Then a pair of arms embraced her tightly. She sighed in contentment and returned the hug, nuzzling her sister's business jacket.

"No more parties."

_Goddamnit._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Number 8.

Loser Continuation.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Loser<strong>

_I have got to be the_ _unluckiest little shit in the history of unlucky people._

Her footsteps made a _squelch-squelch_ sound against the floor as she walked down the hallway, shoulders slumped and clothes soaked. The chill in the late evening air made her wet shirt cling uncomfortably against her skin and caused her to shiver. She cursed the fact that her paints had turned her beloved violet jacket into a neon-colored mess. Said article of clothing was hanging uselessly in her hand, bunched up and stiff because of the dried acrylic.

_I could really use it right now. It's fucking cold today._

The weather report had stated it would be a mild, brisk day. She guessed in some other language that it meant it would rain down heaven and cause her to slip on every stretch of sidewalk on campus.

_First my alarm clock doesn't go off, my breakfast burns—how do you burn cereal?!—then I'm late to my first class. On top of that, I leave my essay at home and I nearly burn one of my braids in chem. I didn't bring an umbrella for this god-forsaken rain and I forget my phone at home! Then I spill fifty bucks of paint on the jacket Elsa bought me, Hans's dumb dog steals my left shoe, and the vending machine eats my money! Goddamnit Anna!_

The redhead heaved a sigh. "Could I fuck up even more today?"

She dug her hands into her pockets and when she felt nothing, a sick rising feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. "Oh god, yes I can…"

Anna hurriedly dropped her backpack and unzipped it, shifting through the damp papers. "No, no, no, no, no!" the redhead whined, pushing her head into her bag to check every corner and crevice.

Nothing.

"I lost my keys…" she whimpered, dropping to sit on the floor. Anna groaned and leaned against the door. Tears began to burn at the edge of her eyes. She hugged her jacket to her and stared up at the ceiling. Her nose twitched from the cold.

_I wonder when Elsa will come home…_

Her older sister often worked late nights and if she wasn't at the office then she was out of town on a business trip. It meant Anna usually had the apartment to herself. She glanced at her wrist watch.

_8:45. I could be here for hours until I see her._ With that heavy thought in mind, Anna sighed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep.

The clacking of heels and a cold, dainty hand brushing against her cheek startled her.

"Wha-what?! Who, huh?" Anna jumped and her head collided with the door. Pain seared through her skull. "Fuck!" she hissed and was about to rub the bump forming when manicured nails threaded through her hair and pressed into the area.

"Anna, careful." Elsa's melodic, worried voice stopped her.

The redhead gaped, looking over the shoulder of her sister's business suit. She was still unused to Elsa touching her. Elsa didn't like touching anyone at all.

"Does it hurt here?" Elsa asked and gently raked her nails down. Pain flared up again.

"Ouch! Elsa!" Anna whined, tearing away from her sister's grip and clutching her head. "You tell me to be careful and you're the one with claws!" she grumbled. Her cheeks reddened when Elsa flashed her a small smile and she tried to convince herself it was only from the embarrassment of hurting her head.

"I'm sorry." The blonde straightened and rose. She fished out her keys and opened the door-

-only for Anna, who was still sitting against it, to fall through the threshold.

"Anna! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!"

Anna groaned again. Hands reached down and scoured over her shoulders, chest, stomach, and back, checking for any bruises. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" the redhead protested, batting away Elsa's searching fingers. The heat in her cheeks increased tenfold and this time she was only half-convinced it was from the pain in her back.

"Sorry." Elsa drew her hands close to her and her brow furrowed, small smile strained.

_Fuck me._

"No, it's fine. That's what I get for sleeping on the floor," she joked, sitting up.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "What were you doing sleeping on the floor anyway?"

Anna turned her head away. "I forgot my phone and keys again," she grumbled, pouting.

The laughter she heard made her skin buzz and her body quiver.

"Oh Anna." Elsa shook her head and giggled, eyes twinkling.

_That's me. The campus's biggest loser who's in love with her sister._

"C'mon, I'll cook dinner while you take a bath."

Anna looked back up at Elsa and grinned half-halfheartedly. She accepted the hand extended to her and was proud when she suppressed a full body shiver when she felt the cool, smooth skin underneath her palm.

"Can I have chocolate pudding for dessert?"

"Only after you warm up."

_Goddamnit._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Number nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Loser<strong>

The light that shone in through her window made her turn around.

_No. Go away sky. It's too fucking early for this and I'm not a little kid anymore. You're not awake. Go back to sleep._

She buried her face into her pillow and met cool, all-consuming darkness. Anna sighed in relief. Thank god for weekends and no classes.

Amazingly, she had finished all her homework yesterday night. Her chem project was finished, kit dusted off and packaged away neatly. Her most recent painting was drying against the sunlight that filtered through her window and her literature essay was written, edited, and saved.

Anna had absolutely nothing to worry about over the weekend. For once.

A thump and cry tore her from the wonderful, dreamy land of chocolate pudding.

"What?!" Anna jumped off her bed, falling down to the side with a bang.

The cry came again, louder this time. Anna rubbed her eyes blearily. _What the fuck? Who's screaming so loudly in the morning?_

"Anna! Help!" Elsa's voice, panicked and high-pitched, drove away any leftover fatigue in Anna's body.

"Elsa?!"

The redhead scrambled to her feet, cursing when the bed sheets tangled up in her legs and caused her to fall flat on her face. "I just got up," Anna whined. She kicked away the pink blankets and stumbled down the hallway, racing to the bathroom.

She barely registered the still-rushing water as she tore open the bathroom door.

Elsa was hiding behind the white curtains, pressing her body into the elastic fabric. Her lower lip was quivering and her blue eyes were wide with fright.

"Elsa what happened?! Are you okay? I heard you scream for me!" Anna moved to stand near her sister when the blonde pointed a finger near her feet.

"Anna! Get it, get it, get it!"

"Huh?"

The redhead blinked and glanced down, seeing a flash of gray fur. _A…a mouse?_

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked again and backed into the shower.

"Don't worry, I got it!" She dived toward the tiny creature, fingers scrambling to catch its small body as it weaved between her feet. Her forehead smacked painfully against the toilet as she rushed to catch it. "Ow! Son of a b-"

"Behind you Anna!" Elsa said, shivering.

The mouse darted into the hallway and toward the direction of the living room. Anna chased after it, narrowing her eyes when she saw it dart under the couch.

"Not so fast bucko!" She dived forward and reached down. "Nobody scares my sister and lives to tell the tale!" Her fingers brushed against fur and she clasped over a tiny, trembling body. "Aha!" Anna yelled triumphantly as she pulled her arm back.

The mouse squeaked. Its small, dark eyes stared up at her and she could feel its tiny heart beat rapidly against her hand.

_Oh you're kidding me, a mouse is making me feel sorry for it!_

It squeaked again and shook. Anna sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Okay, okay," she grumbled. She glanced around and spotted one of her empty package boxes. Anna made short work of punching in holes, dropping a bit of bread in it, and placing the tiny, trembling mouse inside. She closed the lid, muttering a quick, "Don't worry, little guy I'll let you go in the park," before walking back to the bathroom.

Elsa had wrapped a towel around her body now and when Anna re-entered her eyes flicked back and forth. "Did you get it?"

Anna grinned and saluted her sister. Or tried to. As she moved to stand in a military position, her foot slipped on the wet floor and she came crashing down.

"Seriously?!" Anna groaned in pain. _That's going to bruise. I know it already!_ Her back and hip stung and she hissed. "Why do I always fall over something? Even my own feet!"

It wasn't even that she was particularly clumsy—alright only a _bit_ clumsy—she just had a habit of getting into situations that left her on the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa rushed to her sister's side. She lifted Anna's head with one hand and the other roamed over her side, pressing gently, searching.

Years of their childhood (bumps, bruises, and scrapes) had given her older sister an almost sixth sense of being able to tell when Anna would bruise in some spot. As Elsa's fingers caressed her scalp and her other hand cradled her hip, she became aware of the water still clinging to the blonde's skin.

Anna's head snapped up and she stared, wide-eyed, up at Elsa's face. Her hair was free from its braid, cascading down her back in waves, clinging to her cheeks, and a few droplets slid down her face to splash onto Anna's nose. She swallowed thickly, heat creeping up her neck as Elsa pulled her a bit closer.

The gentle swell of breasts against her shoulder caused her heartbeat to quicken.

_Oh fuck, it's too early in the morning for this._

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, eyes roaming over her body.

"I'm fine," Anna squeaked.

The worry lines on Elsa's face vanished and she giggled, cupping Anna's cheek. "Not hurt?"

Anna grinned goofily and shook her head. "Nope, lil sis is fine and dandy!"

Elsa giggled again and covered her mouth with a dainty hand. The image of her older sister, still wet from her shower, laughing softly, and wrapped in a fluffy towel sent her chest aflutter. Her eyes half-closed and she giggled alongside Elsa, not noticing how she was slipping to the side.

_Bang!_

_Goddamnit!_ Anna cried out in pain and clutched her head.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

"No, now I'm hurt," the redhead whimpered, fighting back tears. Elsa pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her, placing a sweet kiss to Anna's temple.

The contact was unexpected—Elsa, while she would readily check for wounds, still had an aversion to certain touches. It made Anna go stiff and her jaw dropped open. She stared over the blonde's shoulder at the white wall.

"Better?" her older sister cooed.

_No, now it's worse._ But damn if she would tell Elsa such a thing. So she merely nodded wordlessly. Elsa drew back and smiled at her, eyes warm.

"I'm glad. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change."

The comment stirred Anna back to life. She jumped away and shakily saluted Elsa. "R-right! Right! You do that! I'll go make breakfast!"

As Anna turned to rush down the hallway, her foot slipped against the wet flooring and she fell face first. Again.

_Somebody tell me why I'm such a loser? Goddamnit._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Number ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Loser<strong>

"How's that?"

Anna blinked at the white gauze surrounding her hand, hiding the bloody and scraped skin of her knuckles. She flexed her fingers and, although they stung and were stiff, nodded approvingly.

"It's fine Elsa."

The blonde quickly withdrew her own hands and Anna ached for the comfort. She bit back a small whine and let her hand fall uselessly to her lap.

Elsa was already turned away, putting back the bandages, disinfectant, and cotton balls into their first-aid kit. Anna wanted nothing more than to rub her shoulders and make the tension in her muscles go away.

_But Elsa hates being touched and I've already fucked up with my hands enough today as it is._

The loud snap of the medical kit being shut made her look up. She cringed when she noticed the corner of Elsa's lips pulled tight. The gauze suddenly felt itchy on her skin and she squirmed in her seat, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Elsa I-"

"How many times are you going to keep doing this Anna?"

That shut her up. The redhead glanced down at her hand, feeling the bandage dig into her skin as she clenched it into a fist. She flushed and felt the pin-prickle of tears at her eyes. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard," she mumbled, unable to meet her older sister's disapproving gaze.

Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What made you go off like that? You're not normally like this. You don't usually let comments like that go to your head."

_Yeah, but normally older sisters don't suddenly pull away from you and parents don't just drop off the side of a cliff._ The petty anger boiled in her blood and she ground her teeth together. The tears threatened to spill over. She wouldn't let them. Not yet. Not now.

"Stabbington had it coming," she spat.

"What did he say to you to make you think such a thing?" Elsa questioned, narrowing her eyes. She was gripping the medical kit so hard her knuckles were ghost-white. The muscles in her neck were strained and Anna could clearly see the dark shadows underneath her eyes despite her make-up and the low light of evening.

The sight and knowledge that her sister hadn't been sleeping well coupled with the stress of moving to their aunt's house and dealing with a mix of pity and sympathy from everyone at school made her heart constrict.

"He said you were such a frigid bitch that Mama and Papa dying didn't change anything!" Anna's voice cracked on the second note. Hot, bitter tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped at them furiously. She hiccuped and covered her eyes.

Anna flinched when a pair of hands gripped her. Fingers dug into the shoulder of her jacket and a thumb rubbed her face, brushing away tears.

"Anna, you shouldn't listen to what other people say. They're just trying to goad you into reacting." Elsa's voice was soft, tired.

Anna snapped her eyes open and glared, ignoring the the quiver in her words. "So I should just let them say those things about you?! What kind of a little sister am I if I can't protect the only family I have left?"

The hands rubbing at her shoulders pulled back sharply. The cold in Elsa's eyes returned and intensified.

"Oh Anna. What have I told you about doing that? I don't need protecting anymore. I'm no longer a child!" Elsa's voice rose and split the air, caught between worry and anger. "I'm not so fragile and weak that you have to go punching the nearest football player in the face so hard his jaw breaks simply because he insulted me!"

Anna dug her fingernails into her palm so hard she was sure they'd cut right through the gauze. "It has nothing to do with you being weak and everything to do with you being so amazing you deserve better!"

"Anna, that doesn't make any sense!" Elsa retorted, frustration and exasperation clear on her face.

"Yes it does! I wish people saw you for you! You're not cold-hearted! No matter what anyone says…"

_Please, don't try and make me believe you are. You're anything but._

Her older sister looked as if she was about to retort before the energy left her body. She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped. Now, she merely looked defeated.

"Don't you know the reason I say these things? I don't care what the people at your school say about me. I care more about the fact that my baby sister is going around getting into fights and getting hurt because of _me_." Elsa pressed a hand over her mouth and let out a dry sob. "Anna, you're all I have left. Please, don't do anything else. I don't want the next call I get from our aunt and the school to be about how you got hurt. _Again_." Her shoulders shook and a tear slid down her cheek.

Anna's jaw slackened. She turned her head and could only stare over her sister's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't think of it like that. I just…" She clenched and unclenched her fists. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Elsa shook her head and grabbed Anna, pulling her into a tight hug. The redhead wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's trembling form. She rubbed at her back furiously, turning her head to kiss a wet cheek.

"Hey, hey. It'll be okay," Anna stammered, eyes watering again. "We'll- we'll get through this."

When Elsa buried her face into the collar of her jacket, Anna felt that familiar pang of_something_ shoot through her. The same aching, confusing throbbing that spread from her chest to her stomach.

_I'm such a loser. I didn't realize I was hurting her like this. Goddamnit._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Number eleven.

And this was the last prompt I had stopped before going on to plot out Sunshine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Loser<strong>

"I'm walking on sunshine! Oh oh! I'm walking on sunshine! Oh oh! Something something!"

Anna hummed, skipped up the stairs, and spread her arms out in a twirl, belting the song out at the top of her lungs.

Something whirled by her (_Wait, what?!_), causing her to duck and shriek. A wine glass shattered on the wall. "Shut the hell up Anna! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The redhead gaped before turning around to blow a raspberry at her neighbor. The opened door slammed shut, but not before she saw gray-blonde hair vanish behind it.

"It's 2:30 in the fucking afternoon Aurora! Ordinary people are awake at this hour!"

The only answer she received was a piece of Mozart on full blast. Anna gaped, her bag dropping from her hands.

_She tells me to shut up and yet she's the one who's going to deafen the whole floor from classical music!_

Anna straightened and humphed. "Well, whatever! Not going to let that ruin my day." As she moved to continue down the hallway, she muttered to herself, "Aurora's just cranky because of the construction the other apartment has been getting this last month. She probably hasn't slept well in days and everyone knows she loves her beauty sleep." Satisfied with her own answer, the redhead jingled her keys in the lock and pulled open her door.

"I'm hooome!" she called out happily to the empty apartment. She slid along the wooden flooring and skidded to a stop in front of the living room, bending down and pecking a framed picture. "Hi Mama! Hi Papa! How was your day? Mine was great!"

Anna giggled and moved to the kitchen as she began to ramble. "Just got back my chem project and literature essay! High marks, my professors told me! They were both so pleased with my work." She turned a switch and the stove flicked to life. "Oh and my latest painting is going to be in the art show, I can't wait to see it! I'll take a picture and show you two when I can. Elsa's going to be so proud!"

The mental image of her sister, white-gold hair neatly tied into a braid, slim figure clad in a dark purple business suit, and patient smile on her lips sent Anna into another giggle fit. It had been ages since she had had such a good day and she was determined to make the best of it.

_Nothing can screw this up! For once, I'm a winner, not a loser!_

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket.

_"It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity!"_

_Speak of the angel-in-waiting!_ Anna squealed and took out her phone. Her heart skipped three beats as she accepted it. She opened the refrigerator and said, "Elsa! How are you?"

Static buzzed on the other line for a moment and then her sister's sweet, soft, melodic voice rose over it. "I'm guessing you had a good day? I haven't heard you sound so chipper in quite some time." Elsa laughed softly and Anna's heart melted.

She smiled goofily and grabbed some vegetables, fish, and herbs. "How can I not be happy? The sun is shining, I got my work back—and I quote Professor Oaken, 'Excellent work, Miss Arendelle!'—I got to see Hans fall flat on _his_ face for once, you're coming home today and-"

"Anna, about that." Elsa's voice, devoid of her earlier affection, cut through the air.

Anna frowned and placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "What is it? Are you alright? Something didn't happen on your trip did it?" She fought down a surge of panic in her chest. _Please don't tell me you're-_

"I'm sorry dear, I think I'll be coming home late."

_Figures._ She bit back the bitter comment and glared at the granite. "How late?" Anna asked, shoving her other hand into her pocket to refrain from hitting the counter in frustration.

"I'm not sure," Elsa said and Anna knew she was chewing her lip. She mentally cringed at the guilt in her sister's voice.

_Don't be a brat Anna_. The redhead sucked in a breath and said, with false cheer in her voice, "Well don't worry about me! As long as you get home safe and sound, I don't care how long it takes."

Elsa sighed on the other end and Anna knew she hadn't exactly bought the comment. "I'm serious Elsa! Work pays bills and food," she added, this time with less strain in her voice.

"If you say so," Elsa mumbled and Anna blinked in surprise at the tone in her voice.

_Is she disappointed? What for? Her work sucks, but she's always put up with it._ Anna frowned thoughtfully and turned to grab a knife. "It'll probably only be for a little while longer Els, you'll see! You'll be home before you know it and I'll make your favorite! What was it again? Uh, lushfisk?"

Elsa laughed half-heartedly and said, "Lutefisk, Anna."

Anna glanced down at the wrapped fish to confirm it. She laughed awkwardly and rubbed her neck. "Right, right."

Softly, Elsa added, "And okay. It's just another conference with our collaborators. I'll see you soon dear."

Anna smiled sadly and played with an onion. "Yeah, see you soon. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna."

The call ended and Anna was alone again. She sighed to herself and moved back to the refrigerator. "I'm gonna have a beer with lunch."

One beer ended up being three and she was sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly when the door opened.

Heels clacked along the floor and a hand ran over one of her braids before she was vaguely aware of lips continuously pressing kisses against her cheek and one arm wiggling under her back to hug her shoulders.

_Wait, what? Kisses?_ Anna groaned and cracked open one eye, vision blurred. She saw platinum-blonde hair and felt a lock tickling her face. Then a breathy, relieved, happy voice.

"I'm home Anna, happy birthday."

Anna tilted her head to the side and sighed happily when Elsa continued to kiss her face.

Beat.

"Anna, how much did you drink?"

_Goddamnit._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Number twelve.

Alright here is the next batch of prompts. I'll answer reviews for AAFS as soon as I can. Meanwhile, I'm working on chapter 4 of Sunshine. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Puppy<strong>

Elsa wasn't an animal person. She didn't hold any ill will towards animals, she just preferred to be as far away from them as was polite. Of course this also applied to people, but that was besides the point.

So when the tiny creature, merely a ball of white fluff and stubby legs, raced over to her feet and started nudging her bare heels with a wet, black nose, she wasn't sure what to do. Stay very still on the park bench or shriek in surprise?

She settled for the latter.

"Olaf no! That's not nice!"

A young woman with strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braids dashed across the grass. Elsa scooted over on the bench and gently nudged the puppy away from her feet before looking up at who she guessed to be the dog's owner.

"Sorry about that! He's really friendly and still doesn't understand the concept of personal space," the redhead said, grinning sheepishly at her before bending down and picking up Olaf. The tiny dog barked and licked her freckled cheeks.

Elsa grabbed the end of her braid and tugged it nervously. "It's quite alright, no harm done." Well except for the fact that now her brand new heels were covered in puppy saliva, but she wasn't going to mention that to the other girl.

The redhead brightened and offered a hand. "Anna Summers," she said.

Elsa's eyes flicked from the girl's heart-shaped face, down to the outstretched hand, to Olaf panting happily in his owner's arms, and then back to Anna's face. The smile on her face faltered slightly and her hand began to drop before Elsa quickly clasped it firmly and shook it once.

"Elsa Arendelle," she stated, rising from the bench.

Anna nodded at her and placed Olaf back on the ground, clipping a leash on him. "Do you come here often? I don't think I've ever seen you here before," the redhead asked as she straightened. Olaf pawed at her jeans.

Elsa smiled politely and shook her head, picking up her suitcase. "No, I just moved here recently because of a work transfer."

"Oh! Well then, welcome to Corona then!"

Elsa flashed the girl a polite smile before turning. "Thank you. Well it was nice meeting you Miss Summers."

"Oh, uh, sure! It was nice meeting you too!" Anna said, fingers flexing in a tiny wave.

Elsa nodded curtly again and swiftly turned on her heel.

She didn't get very far when a surprised shout ("Olaf no!") split the air.

Elsa whirled around just in time to see the puppy bound after her, Anna stumbling after him with the leash in hand. She only had a moment to brace herself before the two crashed into her.

_I see freckles._ Elsa groaned in pain, back aching.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He's stronger than he looks," Anna stammered, fidgeting above her.

"It's fine," Elsa said, uncomfortably aware of Anna's leg being situated between her business skirt.

Anna grinned nervously and sat back on her knees, offering her a hand. Elsa took it and brushed her bangs back, smiling back shyly.

"Sorry, this is awkward," the redhead said, trying to shift off of her without smudging Elsa's skirt. "Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." A dark blush spread over Anna's freckled cheeks. "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

Elsa's mouth formed an 'o' shape and her face flushed.

Olaf barked and his tiny chest seemed to swell in pride.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Number thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Stars<strong>

Anna loved the skies above Arendelle and loved the stars just as much, if not more. If she were honest with herself and she usually was—definitely, mostly, well somewhat, she still had yet to tell Elsa that she'd nearly been eaten by wolves on her way up to the North Mountain, but that could wait and now she was being sidetracked by her own thoughts as she peered out the window.

If she were honest with herself, the stars reminded her of Elsa's freckles. Which was a silly thought in and of itself, but she'd never been good at metaphors. Nevertheless, they did, the way those tiny specks of lights shone in the distance, faint in the dark unless one looked and stared closely.

It reminded her that she and Elsa, while having various interests and mannerisms, weren't so different.

The princess sighed happily and leaned against the window sill. Tonight's show of stars and swaths of intricate colors was especially beautiful.

_Because for the first time, I'm not watching it alone._

A quick look at her bed made her rethink her thoughts.

_Well, alright, I'm still watching it alone, but I'm not alone alone._

Anna giggled before quickly pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. A soft moan from the bed made her bite her fingertip.

"Anna?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

_Oops._

"Sorry Elsa, did I wake you?" Anna pushed herself off the ledge and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the side.

One icy-blue eye peeked at her from underneath locks of platinum-blonde hair. "No," the Queen said. She scrunched up her face as Anna ran a hand through her hair. "Well, yes. I didn't feel you in bed so it started bothering me."

Anna giggled again and kissed Elsa's cheek, feeling her sister smile. "Who'd have thought the Queen of Arendelle was such a spoiled sleeper?"

The blonde huffed and nudged Anna with a foot. "I've had thirteen years of sleeping alone. I'm allowed to be selfish for a bit."

Anna grabbed Elsa's foot and started tickling the bare skin underneath. "Yes you are," the princess said as Elsa twisted in her grasp, squeals escaping the Queen's regal mouth.

The starlight bathed her sister in a soft, iridescent glow. Anna's expression softened as Elsa gasped and giggled, before the Queen flopped onto her back. "I give! I give! Have mercy O' Princess of Arendelle."

"Hmm, I think the fair Queen should convince me why I should show her mercy," Anna said, fingers brushing over her sister's toes and a devious smirk replacing her smile.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. "And what does my dear sister have in mind?"

Anna climbed over the blonde's slender figure, brushing her lips over each faintly freckled cheek. Elsa gasped softly and her hands clutched at Anna's shoulders, digging into her nightgown.

"Mmm, watch the stars with me?" Anna asked, nuzzling her sister's neck.

"Wha? That's it?"

The princess giggled at the obvious disappointment in the Queen's voice. "They look extra lovely tonight," she said, kissing the corner of Elsa's lips to ease the frown on it.

Elsa poked her in the side and huffed. "You should not mislead your Queen."

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned, taking Elsa's hand and leading her to the window. "Tonight we stargaze, but tomorrow-"

She raked her eyes over Elsa's sheer, light blue nightgown.

"Tomorrow, we can do whatever my Queen desires."

The stars above would be their only spectators.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Number fourteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Calculus<strong>

Elsa was a natural at Calculus. Well, she was a natural at most things, less so because of raw talent and more because she took the time and effort to study every subject she could with prestige. So of course it was only natural that her father's friends would want to hire her as a tutor and it was only natural, as an educated and civilized member of society, that she'd accept.

Or perhaps it was just the expectant looks she received from her parents when she hesitated that she accepted.

Make no mistake, she didn't hold anything against the redhead. Quite the contrary, she had a rather positive opinion of her. They had been neighbors for years and the younger girl was a sweet, caring person, if a bit scattered-brained and clumsy.

It's just that, and she prayed no one would judge her for this, Anna Anderson made her very, _very_ awkward.

Calculus was simple for her. Numbers made sense.

People did not.

Elsa heaved a sigh and switched her bag from one shoulder to the other. She pressed the doorbell. It rang once, twice, before a pair of footsteps could be heard on the other side. Elsa jumped a bit when the door swung open and she was greeted with the largest grin possible known to man.

"Oh Elsa! Hi! You're early!" Anna exclaimed, teal eyes widening in surprise.

Elsa smiled shakily. "Well, I thought we could start early. That would let us finish early since I'm," she coughed into her hand and hoped her voice sounded convincing, "I'm rather busy tonight."

She hated lying, but she didn't want to spend too much time at Anna's house. Despite the fact they were neighbors and their parents were close, she had avoided the chance to spend much time with the other girl.

Thankfully, Anna seemed to buy her excuse. "Sure, that's fine by me. My room's upstairs, come on in."

Elsa stepped inside and was immediately graced with the smell of hot chocolate. She sighed involuntarily. Anna threw her a grin over her shoulder as she climbed up the stairs.

"I'll ask my mom to bring drinks up while we study."

Elsa blushed and held her math book closer. "No, it's fine. I don't want to impose."

Anna waved her hand as they approached her room. "Don't be silly! You're a guest and you're taking the time out of your own schedule to tutor," her grin faltered a bit, "you know, someone like me."

Elsa frowned. _People are so unlike numbers._

"Well, let's get started," she simply said.

Half an hour later and she felt like drowning her sorrows in hot chocolate. At the pace they were going, Elsa would be here a lot longer than she'd like.

"That's not quite right," the blonde said, pointing at a miscalculation in the formula they were studying. She cringed internally as Anna re-scribbled the problem and still came up with the same answer.

"Try again."

Another attempt proved useless.

Elsa sighed and sat back in her chair, resisting the urge to rub her temples. Anna glanced up at her from her notebook and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, would you like to take a break?"

_I'd like to go home._

"O-oh. Well, you can leave if you want."

Elsa started when she realized she had voiced her thoughts. "I-I didn't mean-!"

Anna held up a hand, stopping her. "No, no, no it's fine!" She cupped her hands together and Elsa wanted to kick herself for the wounded animal look Anna had. "I just thought when I asked your parents if you could tutor me you wouldn't mind since you're such a smart and nice person." A dark blush spread over the girl's freckled cheeks. "B-but I wouldn't want to keep you long if I'm bothering you."

Elsa stiffened and her eyes went wide. "Wait, you asked my parents for me? I thought it was your parents…" She trailed off when Anna glanced up at her, the younger girl biting her lip and her teal eyes pleading.

Calculus made sense. Numbers made sense. Anna Anderson _did not._

Elsa reached for her textbook and flipped it open again. "Let's go over the basics again."

Anna's bright grin made her stomach twist.

This feeling she had inside made even less sense than Anna.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Number fifteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Karaoke

Anna loved karaoke night.

Whenever Elsa could find the time to detach herself from her extremely busy, coffee mug always at her side, and eyes glued to her computer screen in her office work job, her younger sister always insisted on the two of going out and belting songs out into the night on a microphone.

Well, it was more like Anna belted and Elsa tried to restrain her laughter, shoulders shaking and face flushed.

"You work day and night. You're at your desk at five in the morning until one at night. You should learn how to cut loose once in a while Elsie! _Let go_," her sister stressed when she had first suggested to the older woman about having a karaoke.

It was a tradition that they had been continuing for three years and, even when her neck ached from craning her head, her eyes threatened to close, and her mind felt hazy with sleep, she'd never skip out on spending time like this with her baby sister.

She loved Anna too much to let more years between them go by without being together.

_Too many nights holed up in her room because of business companies and "obligations."_

And Anna loved her all the more whenever she said yes.

Anna hummed quietly, fingers deftly pressing buttons and searching through songs on the karaoke machine. Behind her, Elsa sat on the black leather couch, sipping at white wine contentedly.

"Find what you're looking for?" she asked, voice soft, subdued, teasing.

Anna looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Elsa. The blonde giggled, covering with her mouth with her finger tips.

"Oh hush you, I'm looking for a classic."

"I think you'd have an easier time searching if you were more sober," Elsa remarked, smirking when Anna replied with a raspberry.

"I didn't drink that much and you know it."

It was true, Anna's beer bottle was only half empty. Elsa on the other hand was on her third glass and couldn't help poking fun at her little sister every chance she got.

"I'm just_ letting it go_ Anna. Like you told me," Elsa said, eyes twinkling when Anna scoffed.

There was a click and Anna walked away from the machine, grabbing the microphone. "Well stay sober for this okay? I've been planning this night for weeks and I'm not letting you pass out on me!" she quipped, a grin splitting her—adorable, Elsa always thought—freckled cheeks.

A familiar pop tune began to play.

_"If there's,"_ Anna began, leaning into the microphone playfully, swaying her hips back and forth playfully and waggling her eyebrows, _"anything you need!"_

"Oh, god!" Elsa slapped her forehead and laughed. Her cheeks flushed and any alcohol in her system immediately evaporated as Anna swung to the tune.

_"All you have to do is say,"_ Anna continued, braids whipping from side to side. _"You know you satisfy everything in me!"_

Elsa brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them and her hands. Anna jumped off the tiny altar and walked closer to Elsa, teal eyes shining and a playful grin on her face. She continued through the song as she reached Elsa's side, bumping her jean-clad hip into the shoulder of Elsa's blouse. The blonde choked on her laughter, shaking her head and feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes.

_"Together forever and never to part,"_ Anna sung, dropping down next to Elsa and leaning in close. Elsa could smell the vague hint of chocolate from the donut Anna had ate earlier and the tang of beer as Anna's breath brushed her ear and cheek. The blonde peeked out from between her fingers and giggled as her sister nuzzled her cheek.

Anna continued singing, softer now, a whisper against the shell of Elsa's ear as she sidled closer, until the two were pressed tightly together.

_"I would move heaven and earth, to be together forever with you,"_ Anna finished, breath warm.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she turned to face Anna. She bit her lip at the adoring look in the redhead's eyes. Anna leaned in close and brushed their noses together. Elsa sighed contentedly.

Then the spell was broken when Anna turned and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on the older woman's cheek, practically dragging her face closer in a childish, sucking motion.

"You dork!" Elsa shrieked and pushed Anna away. Her younger sister squealed and laughed, back hitting the armrest of the couch. Elsa surged forward and dug her fingers into the redhead's sides.

"Oh god, Elsa no!" Anna gasped, flipping onto her stomach and vainly trying to pull away from her sister's surprise tickle attack. "You're an adult! Tickling is cheesy and cheating!"

Elsa returned Anna's sloppy kiss with one of her own, planting it on a beloved freckled cheek.

"Says the one who's trying to woo me with 1980s songs by Rick Astley!"

Anna squealed again and flipped around once more. She puffed out her cheek and blew hot air into Elsa's face. Elsa snorted and leaned her forehead against Anna, her younger sister's arms instinctively wrapping around her. She snuggled into Anna's neck and sighed.

"You liked it though, right?" Anna asked, kissing the top of Elsa's head. She hummed and kissed Anna's chin in response.

"Of course, I'm together with you, so it's perfect."

_Forever like it should be._

Elsa loved Anna all the more for her playful and warm nature.

The song continued to play on repeat in the background.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Number sixteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Quarrel<strong>

They didn't quarrel about many things. In fact, they rarely fought at all—something that some of their friends (Merida in particular with her blunt, honest tongue) found a bit unnatural.

That didn't mean they didn't fight at _all_ though.

"Why don't you want me to meet your parents?"

Elsa winced and wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I'm sorry Anna, I'm just not ready," she mumbled, lifting her gaze from the floor to plead with the wide, teal eyes in front of her.

The teal eyes that were currently shining with tears.

"But, Elsa, we've been dating for over a year now…" Anna whispered and Elsa's heart thumped painfully when the redhead dropped her shoulders, anger depleting from her body.

The blonde bit her lip and looked down again, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "I know. But please, just give me some time. I-" She mentally cursed herself for her inability to voice her fears.

"Is it because of me?"

Anna's soft, broken voice made her head snap up.

"What?" Elsa breathed, eyes wide.

Tears, unshed before, were sliding down freckled cheeks. Anna sniffed and brushed at them, hand shaking. "Are you ashamed to be with me Elsa?" she mumbled.

"A-Anna, how could you? Why would you think that?" Elsa whispered, unwinding her arms from around her and reaching out—fingers trembling and legs stiff—toward the person who meant more to her than anyone else in her life.

Anna hiccuped and shook her head, bangs concealing her face. Elsa wanted nothing more than to brush them away.

"I-I know I'm not the smartest person in the world or even the pre-prettiest girl on campus, but I thought- I mean, your parents _adore_ you Elsa. I don't think they'd judge you for what kind of person you dated. So- so maybe it is because it's me. I'm always causing a mess, or bothering you, or pushing you and you're always so patient! Maybe you're right." Anna buried her face in her hands let out a dry sob.

"Oh, Anna, sweetie, no." Elsa grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her, grip tight and unrelenting. "It's not any of that," she said into Anna's ear, burying her face into a tanned neck, turning only to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Anna's hand clutched her sweater and she heard the redhead release a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," Anna choked out, tears still running down her cheeks.

Elsa threaded a hand through those locks of strawberry-blonde hair she loved so much. "I know." She shut her eyes tightly and inhaling deeply, said, "I'm just…I'm just scared."

At this admission, Anna pulled back from her, eyes wide and confused. "But Elsa, your parents adore you," she repeated, brow furrowed.

The blonde nodded, a bitter smile on her face. "I know they do. It doesn't make me any less scared though." She laid her cheek against Anna's shoulder.

This time it was Anna who tightened her hold. One arm squeezed her shoulder and the other wrapped itself around her waist. "And me pushing you doesn't help matters," Anna mumbled, a hollow, barking laugh on her lips.

Elsa watched her face twist into a familiar look. The look that always said she blamed herself. She cupped Anna's cheek and smiled sadly when the other woman turned to look at her. "No one's perfect," she said. "I should know that better than anyone," she added, a slight teasing to her voice.

Anna's lips rose into a strained smile. She turned her head and kissed Elsa's temple. "You're perfect the way you are."

The blonde laughed lightly and buried her face against Anna's shirt, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. "So are you."

Anna gave a half-grimace, half-smile. "I could stand to be more patient," she admitted. Before Elsa could protest, Anna pulled back and stroked her cheek. "We'll wait however long you want."

Elsa leaned into the calloused hand on her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, blue eyes bright. "Just a little longer love, I promise."

The redhead nodded and smiled. This time, Elsa could see her usual cheer. "Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere."

They didn't fight often, but even when their quarrels cut deep, both knew they could mend things with time.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Number seventeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Handcuff<strong>

The click and clink of the metal echoed in the dark, abandoned warehouse.

Anna gritted her teeth and twisted in place, craning her neck to try and get a better look at the officer above her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Blonde hair, peeking out from under the police cap and molded into a braid, bobbed up and down her body. Ice-blue eyes checked her over and hands searched her pockets, digging into her jeans and hoodie to see if she had anymore weapons on her person. The solitary knife she had been carrying had been thrown into a corner, forgotten.

_But I'm not out of luck yet._

"I insist you cooperate Miss Anderson, for both your sake and mine."

The way the other woman said her name, formal, hardened, and oh so cold sent a delightful shiver down Anna's spine. The redhead went slack underneath the blonde's grip and let her cheek rest against the stone floor. She grinned and winked up at the officer.

"I'll comply if you answer me this one question."

Uniform-clad legs, stiff and strong, tensed on the sides of her torso. Anna's grin grew a bit at that.

"What?" the woman asked, glaring down at her, gloved hands still holding her wrists together.

The redhead twisted. "Might I know the name of the lovely woman who's captured me, chained me, and tackled me to the floor in this empty, out-of-the-way warehouse?" Anna made sure to drop her voice down an octave, letting the words escape in a purr. She batted her eyelashes at the blonde.

And was rewarded with a scarlet flush that spread over pale, high cheekbones.

Those gloved hands tightened their hold on her and roughly pushed her down into the floor. "T-that's Miss Elsa Arendelle to you!"

Anna rolled her shoulders and let out an exaggerated groan. "Of course Miss Arendelle. Whatever you say Miss Arendelle." She turned her face away to hide her smirk and wriggled her hips. Her legs brushed against the ones straddling her back and she heard a sharp intake of breath from above.

She felt those gloved fingers dig into her skin and a pleasant tingling began from the spot where Elsa held her and spread all over her body. _I could get used to that._

"I've complied with your request." Elsa's voice hardened again and she felt the woman shift. "I expect you to cooperate then?"

Anna's smirk turned into a fox-like grin and she looked over her shoulder to wink again at the blonde. "You won't hear any complaints from me Officer." Her eyes flickered and she raked them down the slender figure behind her. "Especially not when you've got me like this. I don't think I'd be able to do anything anyway."

Elsa frowned and looked down, finally aware of their predicament. Acutely aware of their predicament.

That beautiful, flattering blush was back and Anna giggled as the woman released her hold. Legs tensed on both sides of her torso once more and Elsa sat back on her knees. She was about to stand when there was a static whirring on her belt.

As Elsa fumbled to grab her radio, Anna took this chance to twist beneath the blonde until she was laying on her back. Her legs brushed against the ones holding her down and she smiled cheekily when Elsa glared down at her.

"Officer Arendelle here, I've acquired the suspect."

"_Acquired indeed_," Anna mouthed. She waggled her eyebrows when Elsa's blue eyes flashed coldly.

"Be silent," Elsa hissed. She shushed the redhead with a finger to her lips.

Anna's eyes darted down before flicking back up. Her grin turned dangerous.

"As you wish officer," she whispered and shifted. Her pelvis brushed against Elsa's pants. Blue eyes widened.

"Copy that Officer Arendelle. Officer Bjorgman is on his way to assist you."

Elsa nodded to herself and said, "Copy that Sir."

The call ended.

"We're going to have friends over?" Anna mock-squealed and squirmed beneath Elsa.

The blonde grit her teeth. "Yes, a friend who is going to be helping me put you in jail for your crimes Miss Anderson."

Anna fluttered her eyelashes again. "Aw, Miss Arendelle. I didn't know you needed help for a little low-life like me?" She puckered her pink mouth and gave the blonde an air kiss, her lips making a smacking motion.

Elsa flushed again and gripped her shoulders. Probably to haul her up.

"I don't need help! I can handle you by myself- Ah!"

Hips thrust into Elsa again and the grip on Anna's shoulders slackened.

"Stop that," Elsa growled, though the redhead could feel trembling fingers on her.

She lolled her head to the side lazily and smirked. "As you wish, Miss Arendelle."

The blonde finally pulled back and stood up, dragging her into an upright position. As she moved, Anna dug a few fingers into her sleeve, searching.

"I hope you like your time in jail Miss Anderson." Elsa fixed her with a look that Anna only returned with a smile.

"If it means getting to see you, why wouldn't I?'

Elsa huffed and was about to respond when the sound of boots came. As the blonde looked away, Anna flexed her wrists.

Click. Clink.

The handcuffs dropped to the floor with a pin.

"Elsa! Look!' Officer Bjorgman ran even faster.

Elsa whirled around, eyes wide. "Wha?"

One hand grasped her chin and lips pecked a smooth cheek.

"This was fun Miss Arendelle, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cooperate with you another time."

Then Anna was running in the opposite direction, climbing up several wooden boxes to hurl herself out an open window and escape into the night.

Elsa could only gape at the abandoned handcuffs on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Number eighteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Handcuff<strong>

One month, two weeks, three days, and four hours.

That was how long it had been since she had seen Anna Anderson.

Elsa glanced at her watched as she unlocked her door.

_11: 25._

She narrowed her eyes and entered her home, shutting the door behind her. _One month, two weeks, three days, four hours, and counting._

Work had been endless. Between tracing leads that ultimately ended up dead, searching abandoned homes, trying to recover stolen artifacts, and simply spending every waking moment to track down the thief, she had been left with no time for herself.

_Low-life thief, ha! I've never met someone so troublesome in my life before._

Elsa sighed and plopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and leaned back, too tired to remove her boots and uniform. The grandfather clock ticked behind her and after several minutes she sighed again and got up. Her boots echoed in the hallway and she was reminded of the emptiness in her home.

_A two story house with no one but me. As if I couldn't give anyone even more of a reason to think I'm a recluse._

She smiled bitterly and headed to her bedroom, intent on taking a warm shower before sleeping. Luckily for her, her bathroom was connected to said bedroom so she wouldn't have to go back and forth.

She discarded her boots, unbuckled her belt, and dressed out of her uniform. Elsa couldn't hop into the stall fast enough and as she turned the knob to let the water cascade down over her, she felt all her troubles melt away.

_As soon as I catch that criminal, I can rest easy._

The image of Anna's fox-like grin and the sound of her laughter made Elsa's eyes snap open. The officer glared and grabbed the soap bar, scrubbing furiously at her skin. "I can't believe I let her get away so easily, I had her in my grasp if only I hadn't been distracted by her-"

The memory of the redhead's body underneath her hands flashed through her mind. Her fingers twitched as she recalled the way Anna had twisted and shifted beneath her gloves, slim torso and legs tensing.

Warmth bloomed on her cheeks. Elsa shivered despite the heat of the water. Then she remembered that Anna's body had been tensed because she had been ready to run at the slightest possible chance.

_And run she did! Soon as I let her!_ Elsa growled and uncapped a shampoo bottle, threading her fingers through her hair. The more she remembered their previous encounter, the more frustrated she became. She huffed and turned off the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around herself.

The cold tiled floor alleviated the strange heat in her cheeks and she unlocked her bathroom door, intent on sleeping.

Only for all the heat to rush back to her face again when she saw who was sitting on her bed.

Dressed in a dark green hoodie with faded jeans and sneakers, Anna Anderson was idly swinging around a pair of handcuffs, an amused smile on her face. She blinked and looked up when Elsa re-entered her room.

Elsa gaped, paralyzed to the spot as she took in the sight of the thief she had been tracking for weeks, calmly sitting upon her bed.

The smile on Anna's face turned into a full-fledged grin. "Good evening Miss Arendelle, I assume you had a pleasant shower?" Teal eyes raked down her body and Elsa shivered, whether from the redhead's gaze or the cold she couldn't say.

"What are you doing in my house? In my room…on my bed…" The last detail sent a new wave of heat coursing through her and she swallowed thickly.

Anna laughed, eyes twinkling. "I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer so I just-" she threw the handcuffs in the air and then caught them, straightening them out "-let myself in."

Elsa tensed and took a step to the left. "You're breaking and entering," she said slowly, refusing to take her eyes off Anna. The redhead watched her with both eyebrows raised, pink lips curled at the corners.

"I am," she said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's what thieves do, you know? I assumed as an officer, you'd be aware of that Miss Arendelle."

"Of course I'm aware of that!" Elsa glared at her and continued along the wall, hoping she'd reached the flower vase on her dresser in time. Anna just kept smiling. "What I meant was, why are you here? In my room-"

"On your bed?" Anna interrupted with a purr. She batted her eyelashes and Elsa cursed the fact that she was only wearing a towel. It made her flushed skin easier to see.

Anna held up the handcuffs again. "Obviously, I've come to steal something of yours."

That stopped her. Elsa blinked and her brow furrowed in confusion. "What would you want from me? I don't have anything that you'd be interested in…"

Anna laughed and her eyes once again flicked up and down Elsa's body. "I beg to differ, there's plenty you can offer me."

Elsa stiffened and growled. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you do what you're suggesting you have another thing-"

Anna held up a hand. Elsa paused.

"Let me rephrase my original statement. Rather than steal, let's just say I've come to take something of yours." Then, with that familiar fox-like grin, she threw the handcuffs to Elsa's feet.

The blonde stared at them, now even more befuddled than ever. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow…"

Anna giggled and at last stood from the bed. With three quick strides, she was in front of Elsa in a flash, leaning over her shoulder and whispering into her ear, hot breath puffing against the sensitive outer shell.

"I've come to you with a proposition of sorts and it's your _answer_ I'll be taking with me." Then she pulled back and Elsa's heart hammered in her chest when she saw the thief wink.

"Purely with your consent of course."

Elsa glanced from that roguish grin to the handcuffs at her feet. She inhaled shakily before meeting Anna's gaze.

Then spoke.


End file.
